


A Guessing Game

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шиге смутно отдавал себе отчет в том, что ровно этого пытался избежать, когда Нишикидо пальцами пробежался по его рубашке до ворота и несильно дернул, усмехаясь ему в губы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guessing Game

Шиге не сразу понял, что звон, который он слышит, раздается не во сне. Нащупав мобильник вслепую на тумбочке, он приоткрыл глаза, нажимая на кнопку вызова и садясь. Сбросил ногу Коямы со своей: что за привычка такая обнимать людей во сне?..

\- Да? - сказал он тихо в трубку. Было холодно; он подтянул одеяло повыше на себя и попытался посмотреть на настенные часы над кроватью. В темноте комнаты стрелок было не видно.

\- Като, - ответили в трубке, помолчав. Шиге резко выпрямился.

\- Нишикидо-кун?

\- Ты где? Я стою...

\- Шиге? - сонно проворчал Кояма, ладонью толкая того в спину. - Ты забрал одеяло. Мне холодно. Ложись обратно...

Нишикидо замолчал.

\- Ре? - переспросил Шиге. Помехи на линии?

\- Вот как, - сказал Нишикидо и повесил трубку. Шиге посмотрел на мобильник. Пять тридцать утра. Он положил телефон обратно на тумбочку и вздохнул, потерев лицо руками.

\- Шиге? Кто звонил? - спросил Кояма уже не так сонно. Тот неопределенно повел плечами и спустил ноги с кровати, возвращая Кояме одеяло.

\- Никто. Спи. Я скоро приду.

В ванной он наскоро умылся и с минуту смотрел на себя в зеркало, прокручивая в голове фразу Нишикидо, пытаясь сообразить, что она значила. Зачем Нишикидо ему вообще звонил. После...

Шиге резко оборвал себя на мысли. Что было, то было.

Когда он лег, то еще долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, не в состоянии уснуть. Со временем Кояма снова забросил на него конечности, и Шиге, наконец, провалился в сон.

***

В Токио было теплее Нью-Йорка; Шиге вспотел за то время, пока ехал в машине. Смысла ехать домой не было, через полтора часа надо было быть в главном здании. Проще поехать сразу и посмотреть телевизор в раздевалке.

Кояма все-таки решил заехать домой; наверняка опоздает, мимолетом подумал Шиге, поворачивая к Сибуе. Покосился на приборную доску, и, помедлив, включил радио, перемотав станции до международных новостей.

Мобильник лежал заряженный на соседнем сиденье и молчал.

В раздевалке были все, кроме Коямы и Ямапи - Шиге не удивился. Наверное, очередная сольная фотосессия или съемочный день, затянувшийся на съемочную ночь.

\- Привет, - Тэгоши махнул ему расческой со своего сиденья. - Как съездили?

\- По работе, - улыбнулся Шиге, старательно не смотря на кресло перед телевизором, в котором сидел Нишикидо, закинув лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой. - Свободного времени у нас были только ночи и два часа на обед. Один раз мы даже потратили их на осмотр района, - он рассмеялся, подходя и отбирая у Тэгоши расческу.

\- А ночи? - Тэгоши лукаво прищурился, ткнув в Шиге указательным пальцем.

\- А ночами я спал, - парировал тот, добавив на многозначительную ухмылку, - один.

\- Да ну, - донеслось из кресла. Шиге обернулся. Нишикидо сверлил его недружелюбным взглядом из-под челки. Выглядел он устало; все хорошее настроение Шиге испарилось.

\- Ну да, - ответил он и отвернулся, буквально заставив себя не обращать внимания на настойчивое желание спросить у Нишикидо, что с ним.

Шиге никогда не считал себя идиотом, и тем не менее, то, что он сделал накануне отъезда, было чистым идиотизмом. Он вообще не знал, что Нишикидо гей - ну, или что Нишикидо спит и с парнями тоже, какая разница, - и поцеловал-то его не всерьез, а из-за выпитого, и откуда же ему было знать, что Нишикидо ответит? И что ему захочется проверить, где граница дозволенного? И...

Шиге внутренне застонал. Он был уверен, что перепихи по пьянке случаются только в фильмах, бульварных романах или, на худой конец, между людьми, не достигшими совершеннолетия, а не между взрослыми людьми.   
Тогда, утром, ему хотелось сдохнуть на месте - наполовину из-за похмелья, наполовину - из-за взгляда Нишикидо, который Шиге уже заранее предвкушал. С воображением у него всегда было все в порядке - сначала будет презрение, потом злость, потом... Он поморщился, как от боли, и встал с дивана, выискивая в куче одежды свои боксеры.

Нишикидо он оставил спать прямо в раздевалке, заперев за собой дверь, и ушел. В аэропорту нужно было быть через несколько часов.

\- ...очнись! - Шиге вздрогнул и дикими глазами уставился на Кояму. - Ну слава богу! Уже выходить пора, а ты сидишь. Пропустим же самое интересное! или опять последними на интервью запишут, - Кояма настойчиво потянул его за рукав, и Шиге послушно поплелся за ним, по инерции бросив взгляд на Нишикидо.

Тот смотрел в сторону, сжав губы в узкую полоску. Так и есть - даже смотреть на меня не может, с горечью подумал Шиге и помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать не относящиеся к предстоящему интервью мысли.

***

Притворяться, что все по-прежнему, не получалось совершенно. У Шиге болела голова от ежедневных танцев друг вокруг друга, которые они с Нишикидо исполняли при каждой встрече - не повернись, не скажи что-то не то, веди себя нормально и вежливо. Как раньше.

К черту как раньше, решил Шиге, решительно разглядывая бутылку виски в магазине. Он поговорит с Нишикидо, объяснит, что ничего не имел в виду, что не думает, будто бы Нишикидо гей, и они вернутся к привычному легкому поддразниванию и взаимному уважению. Шиге кивнул сам себе, подходя к кассе.

Горлышко бутылки было зажато у него в руке, - выставив ее впереди себя, как щит, Шиге встретился взглядом с Нишикидо впервые за неделю.

\- Виски, - твердо, как только мог, сказал он. Нишикидо приподнял бровь, внимательно осматривая Шиге. Тот покраснел. - Я трезв, - проинформировал он Нишикидо.

\- Мило с твоей стороны, - ответил тот, но сел в кресло. Шиге уселся в соседнее, поставив бутылку между ними. Она выглядела слишком полной.

Он набрал воздуха в легкие, приготовившись объяснять.

\- Нишикидо-кун, - начал он.

\- Лучше наливай - перебил его Нишикидо.

***

Шиге смутно отдавал себе отчет в том, что ровно этого пытался избежать, когда Нишикидо пальцами пробежался по его рубашке до ворота и несильно дернул, усмехаясь ему в губы. От него слегка пахло виски, что было логично, потому что бутылку они уже давно допили. От Шиге, наверное, тоже пахло.

Сейчас его это не заботило; сейчас его заботило то, что на его рубашке было слишком много пуговиц, и расстегивать их было долго. Он с силой дернул за ворот и зашипел; сзади воротник резко врезался в шею.

\- Киношные методы врут, - пробормотал Нишикидо, пытаясь расстегнуть четвертую. Шиге нетерпеливо выдохнул и попробовал помочь - его пальцы путались в пальцах Нишикидо, и он наклонил голову, прижимаясь лбом к нишикидовскому плечу.

\- Хрен с ней, - невнятно сказал он. Нишикидо, наверное, был согласен, потому что оставил попытки расстегнуть пуговицы и просто запустил ладонь под рубашку. Шиге вдохнул, забывая выдохнуть ненадолго; на его теплой коже руки Нишикидо казались почти ледяными.

Он чуть повернул голову, целуя шею, прикусывая кожу зубами, но не сильно, чтобы не оставить следов. Нишикидо вдруг отстранился - Шиге качнулся без опоры, недоуменно взглянув в его сторону - но тот только сдернул с себя кофту, оставшись в майке.

Шиге провел пальцем по глубокой линии ворота.

\- Это, - сказал он, - надо снять.

\- Вперед, - вызывающе ухмыльнулся Нишикидо, и отступил на шаг, увлекая Шиге за собой. Тот потерял, наконец, равновесие, и неуклюже грохнулся на колени Нишикидо.

Кресло. Они оказались в кресле - Нишикидо сдвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Шиге заметил, как замечательно его член упирается в член Нишикидо.

В экспериментальном порядке он подался вперед. Нишикидо наклонился и укусил его за ключицу, от чего Шиге дернулся и едва не свалился на пол.

\- Джинсы, - почти приказным тоном заявил Нишикидо. По спине Шиге пробежали мурашки - он поднялся, нетвердо стоя на ногах. Хотя был уверен, что выпил совсем немного. Да - он же, вроде, пытался исправить как раз то, что они с Нишикидо переспали по пьянке - нет? Но он же сейчас не пьян? Или...

\- Джинсы или мне уходить? - поинтересовался Нишикидо, пальцами проведя на этот раз по внутренней стороне бедра Шиге, с силой царапая пальцами грубую ткань. Шиге снова вздрогнул и решил, что определенно любит физический контакт. Облизнув губы, он расстегнул молнию на джинсах, стягивая их вниз. Поглаживания Нишикидо переместились на его член; легкими касаниями он обрисовывал бугор на боксерах Шиге, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом. Шиге подошел ближе, взявшись на этот раз за молнию джинсов Нишикидо. Тот убрал руки, приподнимая бедра, чтобы Шиге было легче.

\- Дальше, - хрипло сказал Нишикидо, когда Шиге стянул его джинсы вниз. Тот поколебался; взявшись за резинку боксеров, оттянул ее вниз, осторожно и медленно, стараясь не слишком пялиться. Разделся до конца сам, оставшись в одной так и не расстегнутой рубашке, и ногой отодвинул кучу одежды на полу в сторону.

Нишикидо потянул его на себя, и Шиге сел, устраиваясь поудобнее - и полувсхлипнул, когда почувствовал, как Нишикидо обхватывает оба их члена, легко пробегаясь пальцами вверх-вниз по нежной коже, медленно и безо всякого давления. Шиге подался ближе, упираясь руками в стену перед собой, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами в руку Нишикидо, который постепенно наращивал темп. Он внезапно резко сжал пальцы, без смазки это было почти больно, и провел вверх-вниз. Шиге задышал чаще, балансируя на грани - прикусил ухо Нишикидо, беззвучно прося еще быстрее.

\- А, - он дышал сейчас коротко и резко, как собака; в ушах стоял шум. Нишикидо что-то сказал, но Шиге не услышал.

\- Да, - пробормотал он. - Давай уже...

Нишикидо резко отпустил их обоих.

\- Презерватив, - тяжело дыша, сказал он, и облизнул губы. Шиге наклонился поцеловать его, но Нишикидо только проскользил по его верхней губе зубами и продолжил, - смазка. Задний карман сумки.

Шиге едва поднялся, шатаясь, подошел к соседнему столу, нагибаясь за сумкой и пытаясь нашарить там нужное. Руки долго не хотели слушаться - когда он все-таки нашел тюбик и упаковку с презервативом, излишнее возбуждение отпускало.

Аккуратно одев на член Нишикидо презерватив и смазав, он начал опускаться на него - осторожно, потому что, на самом деле, занимался сексом не так часто, как ему хотелось бы. И уж точно не с тем, с кем ему хотелось бы. В отличие от сегодняшнего раза.

Он зажмурился, остановившись на полпути и покачиваясь, привыкая к ощущениям. Нишикидо, за исключением сбитого дыхания и - довольно явной - эрекции, никак не отличался от себя обычного. По мнению Шиге, это было фундаментально нечестно.

\- Давай, - прошептал Нишикидо ему на ухо, и Шиге задержал дыхание - и опустился до конца, застывая только на секунду, и опять поднимаясь, и опять...

Волосы на висках Нишикидо, заметил он, были мокрыми; его собственная рубашка промокла на груди, как будто он бегал марафон. Шиге закусил губу, закрывая глаза.

\- Я все еще... лучше, чем Кояма, в постели? - неожиданно спросил Нишикидо. Шиге застыл.

\- Я не сплю с, - Нишикидо качнул бедрами вверх, и Шиге зашипел, - с Коямой!

\- В прошлый раз на этот вопрос ты ответил "да".

Шиге точно знал, что не мог выпить *столько*.

\- Нет, - он помотал головой; плохая идея. Лицо Нишикидо на секунду раздвоилось и расплылось. - Я не... не слушал я твоих идиотских вопросов, - он полувсхлипнул, когда Нишикидо чуть сдвинулся вбок, и задвигался быстрее. Нишикидо положил руку на его член, и Шиге накрыл ее своей, направляя. Он попытался сосредоточиться. - И я с тобой еще в постели не спал!

Нишикидо замер, потом рассмеялся, во весь голос.

\- Като, - сказал он, - ты бесподобен, - одной рукой обхватив Шиге за шею, он притянул его к себе, целуя - короткими, почти жесткими поцелуями.

Шиге закрыл глаза.

***

Пора было начинать волноваться.

Шиге поерзал на диване, поморщившись. Болели одновременно и голова, и задница. Он бросил взгляд на соседний диван - на котором спал Нишикидо - и в очередной раз подумал, что пора бы начать волноваться. Идиотизм вчерашнего не поддавался осмыслению.

Может, поэтому Шиге и не нервничал. Что случилось, то случилось - опыт первого раза показал, что сбежав, сделать можно только хуже.

Шиге попробовал проанализировать свое состояние, но получалось плохо - в голове все время всплывал смех Нишикидо и его поцелуи. Шиге вздохнул, сдаваясь, и по привычке бросил взгляд на мобильник, сверяясь с часами. Половина седьмого утра.

\- Уже сбегаешь? - поинтересовался Нишикидо, черт его дери - от удивления Шиге выронил телефон.

\- Смотрел время, - ответил он смущенно. Нишикидо хмыкнул, но промолчал. Шиге набрал побольше воздуха и все-таки попытался закончить начатый вчера разговор. - Слушай, Нишикидо-кун, я понимаю, ты не гей, но вот так получилось, а нам же еще работать вместе - менеджмент заметит что мы в ссоре и на концертах станет сложно, так что просто давай забу...

\- Точно, - перебил его Нишикидо.

\- Точно?

\- Только что вспомнил, - Нишикидо сел на диване и потянулся, подхватывая майку с пола. - Ты сказал, что не спал со мной в постели.

Шиге кивнул.

\- Я решил, что нужно устранить этот неясный момент в наших отношениях.

"Каких отношениях?" - хотел спросить Шиге, но Нишикидо не дал ему времени.

\- И установить истину. То есть, что я лучше Коямы в постели.

\- Я, - убежденно сказал Шиге, - не сплю с Коямой. В *этом* смысле, - поправился он, покраснев.

Нишикидо хмыкнул.

\- Вот чтобы и желания не возникало, - ответил он, пожимая плечами.

Шиге молчал какое-то время, наблюдая за тем, как Нишикидо одевается.

Наконец, он вздохнул.

\- У меня одно условие.

\- Мм?

\- Никакого упоминания Коямы и секса в одном предложении, - Шиге задумался. - И никакого виски, - твердо закончил он.

\- Это два условия, - ухмыльнулся Нишикидо. Ухмылка превратилась в улыбку под хмурым взглядом Шиге. - Но я сегодня добрый, - покладисто сказал он.

Шиге улыбнулся в ответ. Нишикидо остановился возле душа, и уже открыв дверь, обернулся к нему, добавляя:

\- ...в конце концов, с Коямой ты спал трезвым!

На смех из душевой Шиге только закатил глаза.

Похоже, он влип.


End file.
